


Хозяин королевского сердца

by Jackycat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackycat/pseuds/Jackycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один мимолетный взгляд, способный рассказать обо всем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хозяин королевского сердца

В целом, торжество удалось на славу, хоть и не обошлось по началу без некоторого казуса. 

Гвен была счастлива, упросив мужа отказаться от пышных дворцовых церемоний по случаю дня ее рождения. Она мечтала устроить народное гуляние.  
Артур с готовностью поддержал такую идею, подумав, что не зря взял в жены девушку из простого люда, ведь подобное празднество – когда король с женой не таясь веселятся наравне со своим народом – еще сильнее укрепит его влияние среди мирян.  
Впрочем, веселье влетело ему в копеечку похлеще торжеств, устраиваемых в кругу родовитых союзников и приближенных.  
Праздничная поляна, искусно подготовленная и способная вместить чуть ли не всех жителей Камелота, утопала в цветах. Королевские повара трудились дни и ночи напролет, готовя изысканные яства. Чтобы свезти сюда бочки с вином, едва хватило лошадей и повозок. В общем, назревал пир горой.

Молодая королева настояла на том, чтобы самолично участвовать в организации праздника. Она даже - по секрету от мужа - наняла человека, взявшегося сложить хвалебную песнь в честь ее и Артура, как только король и королева прибудут на торжество. Человек тот и вправду слыл когда-то удалым рифмоплетом, а еще был старинным отцовским приятелем. Гвен показалось, что, пригласив его и поддержав щедрой уплатой семью, она почтит память об отце.  
Говаривали, правда, что поэт, хоть и большой затейник, давно водил тесное знакомство с брагой, но королева не придала этому значения. 

Под великолепную мелодию, коей ласкали слух лучшие королевские музыканты, Гвиневра, облаченная в наряд из черного бархата, появилась перед народом под руку с супругом, приковывая к себе восхищенные взоры и купаясь в приветственных и радостных возгласах.

Да, праздник определенно удался бы, коли не чрезмерная легкомысленность Гвен, которая пренебрегла предупреждениями о ее сладкоустом наймите.  
Артур тщетно пытался сохранить величественно-одухотворенное выражение лица, пока слушал сбивчивую речь виршеплета, который на правах лица привилегированного успел плотно угоститься праздничным вином.  
На словах «…Прекрызней роззы лепездков зей лик обжоровительной Гвиневррры…» самообладание дало трещину, и король искренне понадеялся, что сумел скрыть вырвавшийся смешок симулированным покашливанием – уж очень этот стихотворец был забавен!.. Впрочем, заметив, как напряглись плечи его молодой жены, Артур понял, что маневр не удался.  
Каясь в своей неосторожности, он не сдержал себя и обернулся, ища в толпе приближенных глаза, способные враз вернуть душевное равновесие и одарить необходимой поддержкой.

Гвен не могла видеть стоящего чуть позади мужа. Однако она сердцем ощутила тот короткий миг, которого хватило, чтобы два взгляда за ее спиной встретились. Миг, когда Артур снова был украден.  
Даже сегодня - в день, который должен был полностью принадлежать ей – Гвиневре: только для нее играть своими красками, искриться веселым смехом и волновать безграничным счастьем. Даже в такой день Артур не смог притвориться, что принадлежит жене. А о каком празднике может идти речь, когда всем присутствующим известно, кто в действительности владеет королевским сердцем? Когда все знают, что она - молодая и блистательная королева, супруга великого правителя - всего лишь симпатичная ширма. 

Гвен собрала все свои силы, чтобы улыбнуться и поддержать смеющуюся толпу, принявшую оду пьяного пиита за ловко разыгранное начало увеселительной программы.  
Ее женское сердце щемило, переполненное жалостью к себе и горьким сожалением о той насмешливой роли, которую велением судьбы ей предстояло сыграть до конца. 

Идя под венец, Гвиневра знала, конечно, что ей не завладеть даже малой толикой того влияния, какое имеет на короля Мерлин. Никогда не стать для мужа той огромной и всепоглощающей вселенной, какой является для него этот неприметный, скромный парнишка. Никогда не сблизиться с Артуром настолько, насколько близок ему слуга.  
Гвен отдавала себе отчет в том, что их с Артуром брак - не более, чем обоюдовыгодная сделка, хотя и надеялась, что однажды своей нежностью и участием сможет разжечь в супруге большее, нежели симпатию и дружескую привязанность.  
Впрочем, так же хорошо Гвен осознавала тогда, что обманывает себя.  
На протяжении столь долгого времени она, как, впрочем, и все вокруг, становилась вынужденной свидетельницей игры взглядов, в каждом из которых - самом мимолетном и будничном - читалась вся пылкая вера, все понимание и все самопожертвование, на которое один готов идти для другого. Каждый такой взгляд заставлял Артура и Мерлина забыть об окружающих людях. Погружал и короля, и его друга в только им одним доступный мир – их собственный маленький мир, где больше ни для кого нет места.

***  
\- Ты мог бы попридержать свое безудержное веселье, - укоризненно говорил Мерлин, ввинчивая свечу в розетку канделябра. - Гвен из-за тебя весь вечер силилась разыгрывать счастливицу, когда слезы так и блестели в ее глазах.  
\- Ты, верно, спутал слезы с отблеском алмазов ее ожерелья. - Парировал Артур, отстегнув от праздничного пояса связку ключей, с коей не расставался, и цепляя ее к широкому ремню, который надевал по будним дням. - И вообще, я уже вышел из возраста, когда обязан выслушивать нравоучения нянюшек, Мерлин.  
\- И тем не менее, ты ведешь себя, как зарвавшийся юнец. - Не уступал слуга. - В твоих интересах поддерживать веру жены в твое расположение, тем более, что это не ложь. Ты хоть понимаешь, что обидел ее, Артур? - закончив со свечами, Мерлин обернулся к другу, глядя с немалой долей осуждения. 

На сей раз король отпираться не стал, тем более, что в правдивости слов Мерлина не сомневался ни на йоту: Гвиневра весь вечер вела себя с ним отстраненно, пусть и улыбалась, отвечала приветливо и изо всех сил изображала радость. Подвох Артур почувствовал инстинктивно и не оставлял попытки загладить провинность, окружая жену вниманием и нашептывая нежные слова. 

Устало вздохнув, король потер ладонью глаза. Больше всего на свете он ненавидел объясняться. В особенности, когда дело касалось столь щепетильной темы, как его взаимоотношения с женой. 

\- Так ты думаешь, мой смех ее оскорбил? - переспросил Артур с надеждой услышать нечто, вроде «Успокойся, Гвен ничего не заметила», или «Эдак я ради забавы тебя дразню».  
\- Не уверен, виной ли твой смех или попытка сразу после него отыскать в толпе меня. - Пожал плечами Мерлин, подбирая со стула снятое парадное платье. - Если дело во втором, то на твоем месте я бы сейчас уселся и всю ночь составлял план нового праздника в честь королевы, чтобы задобрить Гвен.  
Возведя глаза к потолку, Артур издал стон, полный отчаяния.  
\- Ну, или провел бы эту самую ночь в ее постели, - добил Мерлин, лукаво улыбаясь. - И что-то подсказывает мне, что последний способ намного действенней.  
\- Ну вот! Кто бы сомневался?.. - Артур потянулся, разминая плечи. - Это как раз тогда, когда я особенно устал!.. Чего хохочешь? Мне, в отличие от тебя, полночи предстоит бубнить комплименты. А это, к твоему сведению, очень выматывает!  
\- Его величество, конечно, не согнется перед лицом таких испытаний! - насмешливо проговорил Мерлин, расправляя покрывало на ложе.  
\- Нет, он согнется за столом завтрашних переговоров, сотрясая своим храпом своды. - Говоря, Артур стащил с себя нательную сорочку.  
По справедливости, ему полагалась сейчас ванна с примесью дурманящей травяной настойки, чтобы расслабиться, смыть с себя напряжение и тут же перекочевать под одеяло своей постели. Лучше, захватив с собой Мерлина.  
\- Не печалься, я приготовлю для тебя такое снадобье, что будешь на завтрашнем совете петь неугомонным петухом. - Мерлин подхватил снятую сорочку и сделал попытку унести ее к сложенным для стирки вещам, но король остановил его, словив за запястье.  
\- Твои прогнозы настораживают, Мерлин. Я бы предпочел спокойно поспать и набраться сил естественным способом.  
\- Уста твердят одно, а действия - другое. - Констатировал слуга, которого настойчиво привлекли к обнаженной королевской груди, заставляя позабыть о сорочке, упавшей к ногам. - Ты собирался идти с повинной к Гвен, помнишь?  
\- Точнее говоря, это ты меня к ней настойчиво выпроваживал.  
\- Да. В награду за твою несдержанность.  
\- Кажется, кое-кто позабыл, что означает настоящая несдержанность!.. - игнорируя неубедительные попытки отстраниться, Артур привлек парня к себе, влажно вздохнул в его шею и, вопреки обещанной резкости, едва коснулся губами кожи - там, где взволнованно бился пульс.  
\- В таком случае, тебе не светит сегодня продолжительный отдых. - Выдохнул Мерлин, от неизмеримой нежности друга ощутивший головокружение и слабость во всем теле.  
Не в силах сопротивляться, он позволил прижать себя крепче, забылся в сильных объятьях, теряя все связные мысли, а вместе с ними и счет времени.  
\- Не печалься о моем сне, - говорил Артур, ощущая, что такая близость Мерлина умиротворяет и расслабляет не хуже травяного настоя, - я задержусь здесь только на минутку. Благо, тебя не требуется часами уверять в неземной любви. Ты лучше меня знаешь, что я чувствую.  
\- Да… - шепнул Мерлин прежде, чем почувствовать соприкосновение уст. 

***  
\- Закажу-ка я для Гвиневры новую кровать! – разглагольствовал Артур позже, лежа на спине в своей постели и изучая натянутый над ними полог. – Пусть новая будет шире прежней локтя на три! – он взглянул на лежащего рядом друга. – Жена, как присуще женщинам, домыслит все необходимое без моих пояснений: а именно, что мое благоволение к ней растет день ото дня, подобно кровати. – Король, довольный затеей, вновь откинулся на подушки и спустя пару мгновений задумчиво добавил: - А то ведь ночи в ее постели оборачиваются для меня сущим кошмаром – поясница после целый день болит нещадно!  
\- Много ли толку от новой широкой кровати, если муж обходит ее стороной? – фыркнул Мерлин, натягивая покрывало повыше.  
\- Прекрати, Мерлин! Я пытаюсь создать условия, чтобы проводить время в спальне Гвиневры с удовольствием!  
\- Порассуждай об этом еще немного, и времени на переговоры и перемирие с женой совсем не останется!  
\- Ты с таким рвением пытаешься выпихнуть меня из моей собственной постели, что, право слово, я начинаю подозревать, будто тебе неприятно мое общество! – Артур нахмурился и сел.  
\- Сейчас я в маске семейного миротворца. Для тебя же стараюсь, неблагодарная ты задница! - придвинувшись ближе, Мерлин принялся спихивать друга с кровати. – Ступай, говорю тебе! Гвен, верно, уже десятый сон видит!  
\- Эх, и почему я не прогоню тебя в твою конуру в каморке Гаюса?.. – нехотя поднявшись, Артур принялся натягивать белье.  
\- Наверное, потому, что некому будет напоминать тебе об обязанностях примерного супруга, - Мерлин рассмеялся, закрываясь ладонью от летящей в его сторону подушки.  
\- Если твой план по покорению Гвиневры прогорит, завтра обнаружишь себя в колодках! – пригрозил Артур, запахивая халат.  
\- Этого не случится. Я верю в тебя, мой король! – приподнявшись на локтях, Мерлин проводил друга улыбкой. 

Король не слышал, конечно, шепотом произнесенного заклинания, обладающего эффектом сильнее ванн, смывающих изнеможение на ряду с потом и запахом чужого тела.


End file.
